Unlikely Love
by MalachiLestat
Summary: DISCONTINUED It starts with the blood of two, now its their blood that burns in each others veins? you'll find out it the next few chapters...trust me... SessKag maybe a lemon coming up? we'll find out. retitle WAS CHILD OF EVIL
1. the first wave of trouble

DISCLAIMER: i dont own Inu-yasha okay.. pplease dont sue  
  
INU-YASHA  
CHILD OF EVIL  
  
"Let us out you witch!" Miroku shouted, "What have we done to you?"   
  
"Come on! We did not do anything!" Kagome pleaded.   
  
"I am Piyora mistress of this wood, you have trespassed onto my land" the enchantress said with a tone of pure anger.  
  
Miroku plopped down onto a rock and crossed his arms Kagome followed his lead. The Mistress turned and sighed at them both, as if in doubt that they would try to escape.  
  
"However if you can muster the strength to escape my prison, you may rescue the kitsune and the exterminator, or possibly the brothers?" Piyora laughed.   
  
Kagome jumped to her feet in anger, Miroku moved to restrain her.  
  
"What have you done to Inu-Yasha?" Kagome demanded.  
  
Piyora smiled and walked away, Kagome looked at Miroku and sunk into his arms where he attempted to comfort her. She rose fairly quickly and pulled a bow from her quiver and fitted it to her bow. She fired the arrow and it was successful in freeing them both. The two ran from the cave and looked for a familiar rock or anything to help find their way to the others.  
  
"SesshoMaru, Inu-Yasha, you will not escape for the spell requires the one thing you cannot do!" Uramake laughed.   
  
SesshoMaru looked at his younger brother with hatred; the younger brother returned the glare. They both knew that they must escape the globe or else they would suffocate, but neither would accept that they would have to help each other to do so.   
  
"I am not going to help him!" SesshoMaru growled  
  
"Yeah, over my dead body!" Inu-Yasha retorted.   
  
"To gain your freedom, you must learn to love and to accept your differences. You must also find the ideal way to break the bubble" Uramake informed.  
  
Piyora joined her mistress and laughed at their futile attempts to escape. SesshoMaru barred his fangs at Piyora and Inu-Yasha glared at her then returned his focus to his brother. Both of them knew the globe was filling up with water, and fast at that, they had to devise a plan.   
  
"How did this happen?" Inu-Yasha asked.   
  
"It's your fault!" SesshoMaru growled.   
  
"MY FAULT? You aren't in any position to place the blame on me!" Inu-Yasha shrieked.   
  
SesshoMaru turned up his nose, as if to say that it wasn't his fault if it wasn't Inu-Yasha's. Inu-Yasha scratched SesshoMaru's face with three of his claws; it was then that they began to attack each other.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Can you not control yourself for a single second?" Kagome shouted.  
  
"I am embarrassed to know you! I am also truly disappointed at your lack of judgement in such a situation!" Miroku said flatly.  
  
Kagome and Miroku stood shaking their heads; SesshoMaru stopped attacking his brother and leaned against the edge of the bubble.   
  
"And SesshoMaru, as the older of two brothers I expected more maturity and less immaturity! I swear, you should set an example, even if it does mean having to refrain from kicking his butt!" Kagome cried. "You two will die if you don't simmer down a bit and help each other!"   
  
Two ropes came out of nowhere and wrapped around Kagome's ankles and her wrists then they pulled her up above a large silver bowl and held her fast.   
  
"Miroku, help me! Ow! This is too tight!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Don't move an inch monk! You do and you die!" Piyora warned.   
  
Kagome began to squirm and fight against the restraints, but to no avail. Inu-Yasha turned to his older brother with a look of defeat in his eyes.   
  
"SesshoMaru, I will only ask this once, please help me get us out of here!" Inu-Yasha begged.   
  
"So you have sunk to asking the one full blood that you hate for assistance?" SesshoMaru taunted. "Interesting"  
  
"PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU!" Inu-Yasha shouted.  
  
------------ well... i have no idea how i wrote that one.... i guess... R&R pwease 


	2. SesshoMaru restrained?

  
SesshoMaru nodded and looked at the two that had imprisoned them together, his look said it all; he was going to get out. And when he did get out, all hell was going to break loose.  
  
What do we do? SesshoMaru asked.  
  
You have Toukijin right? And I have Tetsusaiga, right? Inu-Yasha said softly.  
  
So we bust out! I like the way you think twerp! SesshoMaru replied.  
  
On three! One, two, THREE! Inu-Yasha whispered.   
  
Both drew their deadly swords and struck the same place at the same time, once, twice and then it shattered. The brothers hit the ground and began to cough as if they had inhaled water; the very water, which came crashing down on them, seconds later.  
  
NOW FOR YOU TWO! SesshoMaru roared.  
  
Wrong again Lord of the Western Lands! Uramake laughed.  
  
What? SesshoMaru gasped.   
  
Ropes similar to the ones that restrained Kagome wrapped around his wrists and ankles and drew him up in front of Kagome. Inu-Yasha looked at the two then at the enemy, he had to do something about this, he just had to.  
  
Inu-Yasha! Go help Sango and Shippo! They are trapped in a net! Kagome ordered.  
  
Ill accompany you Inu-yasha, you should have help to save two people Miroku announced.  
  
Kagome sighed, she did not want to have Inu-Yasha witness whatever the witch had in store for either of them. They all watched Inu-Yasha and Miroku disappear into the forest.   
  
Why did you let them go? Piyora asked.   
  
Because I do not need them for UrukaMaru to be born! Uramake replied.  
  
Who is this UrukaMaru? SesshoMaru demanded.   
  
The demon child about to be born to you and the human! Uramake informed.   
  
Me do it with him? Eeew! Thats disgusting! No! Kagome squealed.   
  
You are such a whiny little human arent you? SesshoMaru growled.  
  
Oh, yeah! Like you wanna do it with me either! Kagome shouted.   
  
SesshoMaru shook his head and looked at the witch with his golden eyes.  
  
Are we going to have to have sex? SesshoMaru asked.   
  
NO, of course not, what do you take me for? Uramake replied with offense.   
  
See, what did I tell you? SesshoMaru sighed.  
  
NOTHING! Kagome retorted.  
  
SesshoMaru sighed again and tried to move, although he wasnt exactly sure why.  
  
I plan to use your blood to birth the child. Uramake announced.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Miroku trudged along the path, every once in a while they would stop to rest. It was now that they heard a shriek.  
  
"Jaken, come on help us!" Someone shouted.   
  
"Nay, I shall not" Jaken replied.   
  
"Please!" some one else pleaded.   
  
Miroku ran towards the voices and Inu-Yasha slowly followed as if regretting the situation. They both froze when they saw that they indeed were trapped in a net, just as Kagome had said. Jaken and Rin were standing there looking up at the netted pair.  
  
-----laughs... funny seeing as Miroku already knew about them being trapped... what next?? 


	3. sealed in and defeated

Well, Jaken, long time no see! I guess you are fleeing again! Inu-Yasha laughed.  
  
Inu? Where is SesshoMaru? Rin asked.  
  
Yes halfling, where is Lord SesshoMaru? Jaken demanded.  
  
Miroku pointed in the direction they had last seen the demon lord, Jaken and Rin ran past them and on down the trail to the clearing two thousand yards away.   
  
Inu-Yasha? Sango wondered aloud.   
  
The one and only he replied.   
  
HELP US! Shippo shrieked.   
  
Miroku nodded and Inu-Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga, then he leaped up into the air and sliced the rope that held the net above the ground. The two screamed as they fell, the net fell away from them and drifted off on the breeze. Sango grabbed Shippo and held him close, Miroku caught them both and moved as Inu-Yasha landed and sheathed the Tetsusaiga.   
  
We had better get back and help Kagome, shall we take leave? Miroku whispered.   
  
Lets blow this Popsicle stand Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
Sango and Inu-Yasha took off running down the trail, leaving Shippo and Miroku standing there. Shippo leaped from Mirokus arms and followed them; the monk caught up with the kitsune quickly.   
  
Why do we need to help Kagome? Sango asked.   
  
She is caught in Uramakes trap, her and SesshoMaru both I am afraid Miroku replied.  
  
Sango fell silent and kept running finally the corridor of trees ended and gave way to a scene of utter disgust. Blood was streaming from SesshoMarus wrists and ankles, same with Kagome, there was only one difference in the scenario, the girl was screaming while the demon was not.   
  
Stop this! Miroku ordered.   
  
Silence monk! Piyora shouted.  
  
With one movement of her hand Piyora sent Miroku flying into the trees, he fell to the earthen floor with a dull thud. Inu-Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga and it transformed, Sango growled and held her bone-boomerang at the ready. Piyora waved her hand again and the boomerang rose above Sango then came down striking her on the head. Inu-Yasha charged forward ready to dispatch Piyora and her evil ways, she flicked her finger and Tetsusaiga ripped from his grasp and went flying, along with its sheath.  
  
IRON WREAVERS SOUL STEALER! Inu-Yasha shouted.   
  
You missed insolent puppy! Piyora sneered.   
  
Her foot came into contact with his jaw and Shippo clenched onto it with his little fangs.   
  
BLADES OF BLOOD Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
Piyora flicked her finger and sent the attack straight back at him, the she moved her hand down and Tetsusaiga reverted then she used it to club him over the head with. Shippo looked positively enraged at this; his jumped up and began to tremble with fury.   
  
FOX FIRE Shippo cried.   
  
Piyora grinned at this; she knew this one all to well.   
  
FOX FIRE! Piyora shouted.   
  
The two attacks collided and canceled each other out sending Shippo flying into a tree and he slammed into the ground. Inu-Yasha rose up again, this time even more angered than the first time.   
  
IRON WREAVERS SOUL STEALER! Inu-Yasha roared.   
  
So, you havent had enough yet, have you? Piyora laughed, Puppy.   
  
He rose off the ground and slammed into a tree, then another and yet another. Kagome watched in horror as the blood poured from her own body, but also she watched Inu-Yasha take a fierce beating. Piyoras magic proved too much for the poor hybrid, she knocked him unconscious and the slammed him into a tree. Jaken sprung in to action on his lords behalf and raised the head staff up high. The toad demon attempted to strike Piyora on the head, but she was way too fast.   
  
Jaken, behind you! SesshoMaru shouted, then he cringed.  
  
Jaken turned slightly but did not move fast enough for her, she grasped the head staff from him and used it to render him incapable of helping. Rin began to cry as Piyora walked towards her holding the head staff high, the girl darted past her and unsheathed Sangos blade and held it out straight.  
  
"Rin, no!" SesshoMaru ordered.  
  
SesshoMaru cringed in pain and Kagome's vision began to blur slightly, they both looked down to the large silver basin below them. It was almost full of their blood. Uramake cut them both down and Kagome used the last of her strength to pull the Tenseiga from its sheath, she raised it up and brought it down against SesshoMaru who watched her. He could not move due to total paralysis or else he would have stopped her from saving him. Piyora clubbed Rin over the head and sealed off the clearing they all were in, so that none of them could escape. Inu-Yasha sat up wearily and looked around to see everyone else sitting up. All except for SesshoMaru's human girl, Inu-Yasha checked her for a pulse and was relieved to find one.  
  
"You, what have you done to her?" Inu-Yasha cried.   
  
"Don't worry, she is still alive, I could never kill a child" Piyora assured.  
  
"Yeah, right" Sango shrieked, "You expect us to believe that crap?"  
  
"Sango, it's alright, she's alive remember?" Miroku whispered.  
  
mwahahahaha i dont really like kagome anyway.... well no i'm mad, 'cuz she saved Fluffy-sama 


	4. UrukaMaru is born

So I dont own Inu-Yasha and its characters but... I do own the ones I made up right?  
SesshoMaru; foolish human, of course you created them  
AND NOW FOR CHAPTER FOUR!   
  
Sango crossed her arms and looked away, the monk put his arms around her in a loving sort of way, and she turned into him and began to cry.  
  
"What is it love?" Miroku asked.   
  
"Look!" Sango cried.   
  
Miroku and Inu-Yasha looked to the body lying lifeless on the ground. Both of them gasped and blinked several times to make sure they weren't hallucinating. They found quickly that they weren't, and both were devastated. But what angered them more was that SesshoMaru was standing up hold Toukijin menacingly and then he charged at Piyora. The blade ripped through her body again and again as if he was blinded by rage.  
  
"SesshoMaru!" Inu-Yasha cried.   
  
"What?" SesshoMaru asked.  
  
"She was gonna be mine!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.  
  
SesshoMaru shook his head and ripped the incantations off the trees enclosing them, Inu-Yasha jumped over Piyora to Kagome's lifeless body, he looked up to SesshoMaru for an answer.  
  
"How is it that you live yet she has died?" Miroku asked carefully.   
  
"Yeah?" Shippo and Jaken exclaimed.  
  
Sango was too overcome with grief to say a word at all, SesshoMaru wanted to tell them the truth but if he said a thing he would make it sound very offensive. Uramake turned from the bowl of blood and finished her spell before replying.   
  
"The foolish human used her last breath to draw the sword of healing and use it's mystical energies to revive the demon lord even at the cost of her own life" Uramake laughed. "I knew she was a fool right from the start"   
  
Inu-Yasha clenched his hands into fists and looked at SesshoMaru.   
  
"Is that true?" Inu-Yasha asked.   
  
"Yes," SesshoMaru replied.   
  
"The foolish human, letting a demon live when she could have saved herself instead, a sad choice I must say" Uramake sneered.   
  
"SHUT UP!" Inu-Yasha shouted, "IRON WREAVERS SOUL STEALER!"   
  
He ripped Uramake apart with the claws on his right hand he did not leave a single limb attached to her torso. It was then the he allowed SesshoMaru to step in, the full blood used his venom claws to melt Uramake into nothing. Sango still wasn't speaking.  
  
"Hey, girl, what's wrong? You gone mute on us?" Inu-Yasha asked.   
  
"No, I have not, I was only think about Kagome, that's all" Sango answered sharply.   
  
"Resurrect her SesshoMaru, it's the least you can do, after all she saved your life!" Miroku pointed out.   
  
SesshoMaru nodded and silently drew Tenseiga from his belt he raised it high, then it was shot from his hand. All of them looked at the culprit; she was dressed in priestess's clothes with a sword at her hip and a quiver at her shoulder. Inu-Yasha gasped, as if wondering what she was and where she had come from.  
  
"Who are you?" SesshoMaru asked.   
  
"I am UrukaMaru, daughter of the blood givers and I will not allow you to revive that witch!" the girl growled.   
  
Inu-Yasha turned on UrukaMaru and drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath.   
  
"Don't, if I am correct the spell Uramake just cast on our blood was used to create her, and if so, she may be more powerful than both of us combined." SesshoMaru ordered.  
  
Miroku brought the Tenseiga over to SesshoMaru; he took it and brought it down so that it got Kagome. She sat up and looked around then she rose so that she was next to SesshoMaru. Inu-Yasha leaped at her anyway, but Kagome knew how to stop him.   
  
"SIT BOY!" Kagome cried.   
  
The hybrid slammed into the rock and slid down to the ground, SesshoMaru started to laugh, and everyone was surprised to say the least. Some were scared, seeing as the only time he ever laughed was all of the times he killed something or he thought about killing something. Kagome was laughing only because SesshoMaru was laughing. But when they finished laughing they found a horrible situation, UrukaMaru was gone!   
  
"You let her get away!" Inu-Yasha shrieked.  
  
"No we didn't, but we can worry about that later!" Kagome announced.   
  
"You let her get away because you were all engrossed by my stupid brother's stupid laughing!" Inu-Yasha growled.   
  
"Hey, watch who you're calling stupid, moron!" SesshoMaru replied.   
  
"Hey, I am not a moron!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.   
  
"Yes, actually you are!" Miroku pointed out, "you're all like 'why can't I just love them both?' I mean what kind of man would ask to love two women?"   
  
"Well, at least I'm not a pervert, pervert!" Inu-Yasha retorted.   
  
"You watch Kagome bathe!" Sango cried. "So does he! And he peeks on you!" Inu-Yasha announced.  
  
"Is that true?" Sango pouted.   
  
"Uh, yeah!" Kagome shrieked.   
  
"And I trusted you!" Sango cried, acting hurt.   
  
"At least he doesn't run around saying 'sit' all of the time like someone I know!" Inu-Yasha said with a glare to Kagome.  
  
"At least I don't run around jumping poor old men carrying around something that just happens to smell like what we are trying to find!" Kagome growled.   
  
"He does that?" SesshoMaru asked.   
  
"At least he doesn't run around lying to rich guys so we can stay the night somewhere nice and then starts to hit on the rich guys daughter and ask her to bear his child!" Shippo added.   
  
"Well, you know why I do that!" Miroku argued.   
  
"Because you want lots of kids?" Rin asked.   
  
SesshoMaru jumped, he had completely forgotten that Rin and Jaken were there anymore, he figure that they had left to go home.   
  
"Because he's cursed." Sango said to the child.  
  
"Yes, I am!" Miroku exclaimed.   
  
Everyone sat down facing opposite direction with the intention of not speaking top each other, eventually SesshoMaru took Rin and Jaken back to his castle. Inu-Yasha got up to leave as well.   
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Stop doing that!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.   
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.  
  
"To get fire wood, why?" Inu-Yasha replied. 


	5. Secret meeting

Kagome followed him, she soon discovered that he in fact was leading her to the well that would transport her back to her world. Inu-Yasha turned when she stopped at the edge of the clearing. He motioned for her to come closer to him; she reluctantly walked towards him.  
  
"I think you should go home now!" Inu-Yasha said softly.   
  
Kagome shook her head is disagreement.  
  
"Look, you have a family there and people who love you more! I can't keep you from them!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.  
  
"Say what you want, but I am not going back, my place is here with you!" Kagome whispered.   
  
"Please go! I was so scared when I saw her bleeding you and SesshoMaru!" Inu-Yasha begged.   
  
"Whatever Naraku or anyone else throws our way I am more than prepared for it to come! And I will face it by your side!" Kagome argued.  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, she almost pulled away.  
  
"I will not fall for the same thing twice!"   
  
"Don't worry I wont do it again!" Inu-Yasha whispered.   
  
Kagome returned his hug and the kissed his cheek, when she did his dog-ears flicked back and forth several times.  
  
'I love you Inu-Yasha, I really do!" Kagome cried.  
  
Inu-Yasha pushed her back a little bit and smiled at her.   
  
"I love you too, that was why I was so worried!" Inu-Yasha whispered to her.   
  
He hugged her tighter and she allowed him to but for only a minute.  
  
"Jeez Inu-Yasha, take a bath once a decade!" Kagome exclaimed.   
  
"I'll do it tomorrow," Inu-Yasha exclaimed,   
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes, I do"   
  
"Okay!"   
  
Inu-Yasha got up and started to walk away.   
  
"Hey weren't you going to get fire wood?"   
  
"What for? It's summer, remember?" Inu-Yasha laughed.   
  
Kagome ran to catch up with him, when she did she took his hand and walked with him back to their campsite. Along the way they had to go through a small village, only to find that Miroku was at it again.   
  
"Sir, there is an ominous cloud above this household, may I exorcise the spirits?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Of course Houshi-sama!" the man replied.   
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, they both decided that there were no help for Miroku, and there was never going to be. Not even in the future, where Kagome came from. When the 'exorcism' was complete everyone settled into the rooms the lord of the house had provided. But Kagome found that she could not sleep and walked out into the yard where Inu-Yasha was sitting quietly.  
  
"Come in, will you?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inu-Yasha got up and carried Kagome inside and set her in her bed and sat down next to her. She tugged on his shirt he looked at her with a question on his face.  
  
"You can sleep with me if you want, just don't pull anything funny!" Kagome whispered.  
  
He curled up on the floor next to her, and then she pulled him closer so that she could watch him sleep in the dark. Every once in a while his ears would flick or his hand would paw like a cat's at a ball of yarn.  
  
"He is so cute when he sleeps, I wish I could just pet him like a puppy!" Kagome giggled.  
  
He rolled over and she rolled him back over to face her, it was then she fell asleep with the one she loved lying next to her, although he wasn't that close she felt like she was physically attached to him.   
  
"Wake up." Came a soft whisper in Kagome's ear.  
  
She looked around in the darkness for the source of the voice; she saw two pure golden pools staring at her once sleeping form. Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked up again, the person was now bathed in moonlight and she had to squint to see properly on account of the blinding moonbeams. The person perched over her was clad mostly in white and had long beautiful hair.   
  
"SesshoMaru?" Kagome said with a yawn.  
  
"Yes. Come with me." SesshoMaru said softly and with that he had gone.  
  
Kagome got up slowly and put her sandals on, then went off in the direction the demon lord had gone. She didn't have to go far, he was leaning on a tree about twelve yards into the trees.   
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked sounding annoyed.   
  
"UrukaMaru, she is so powerful, I mean, I'm scared, what if she goes after Rin or someone you love?" SesshoMaru asked.   
  
"She'll totally wipe them out. We should confront her ourselves and get it over with." Kagome suggested.  
  
"NO, then we would be giving her what she wants, that would hurt us more." SesshoMaru objected rather loudly.  
  
"Wait, Demon Lord SesshoMaru of the Western Lands, are you trying to protect me?" Kagome asked with mock respect.   
  
"As a matter of fact, I most certainly am." SesshoMaru replied. "Why?"   
  
Kagome came up so that she was almost chest to chest with him; he slowly stroked her hair with his index and middle fingers. She pulled back so that he could not touch her.   
  
"Because I cannot let you die after you saved me like you did, I was so scared when that woman showed up and said she wouldn't let me bring you back." SesshoMaru whispered.  
  
"I can't do this, for as long as I have been here I have been scared of you, that you would kill Inu-Yasha and then go after me." Kagome said softly.   
  
SesshoMaru slowly raised his other hand, he had gotten his arm back.  
  
"I think you are scared of this..." SesshoMaru decided.  
  
"yeah well I'm not...." Kagome said, then thought about it for a moment. "Damn, you win...."  
  
lol more soon  
  
so how was it? more to come, read and review please 


	6. Upon Their Return

Chapter five dun dun dun "Go, now..." SesshoMaru whispered  
  
. "I won't leave you here to die you arrogant show off..." Kagome hissed.  
  
"Oh now I'm arrogant...." SesshoMaru mumbled.  
  
He rose to face the girl that had attacked them; she bore a terrifyingly definite resemblance to himself. Despite being the creation of sick a witch seeking revenge for her fallen sister, the girl looked as if she had been naturally made, bearing also the pure innocence of the woman she took after.  
  
"What do you want here?" SesshoMaru asked keeping his anger to a bare minimum.  
  
"Your life Lord SesshoMaru..." the girl replied.  
  
"Do you seek to take her life as well?" SesshoMaru demanded.  
  
At this the girl wasn't sure what she wanted anymore, although she was curious as to how powerful this demon that stood before her was.  
  
"You have a powerful demonic aura my lord." UrukaMaru said quickly, attempting to change the subject.  
  
"You did not answer me." SesshoMaru objected bluntly.  
  
"I seek not her life, only yours, If you can defeat me then I will become nothing but a shadow, your lost blood spilt across this beaten path." UrukaMaru replied. "But if I should win you will suffer the fate of becoming the shadow."  
  
SesshoMaru fought the urge to scratch his head, all this speaking in riddles was not doing his brain a favor. This girl was as mysterious as the way she was made, this more than anything gave the demon lord a headache.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that if I lose to you I become nothing but blood?" SesshoMaru asked senselessly.  
  
"Obviously... in time your blood will stain the path crimson... and over time this will grow to consume this whole stretch of the wood..." UrukaMaru said with a laugh. With a shake of his head the demon lord began to laugh, the thought of him losing to a Witch Child was truly hilarious. Kagome however found this to be not the least bit funny, young she may have been, but for this girl to make such comments that she has no way of verifying sickened her.  
  
"You lie..." Kagome growled rising to stand next to her former enemy, "How can you possibly know what will happen?"  
  
SesshoMaru turned to face his human companion, the fact that she was absolutely right stunned him, this human was rarely correct when it came to him and an enemy whose motive was still yet unknown.  
  
"You tell the truth, yet the thought of his blood consuming this path is tremendously fascinating." UrukaMaru sighed.  
  
"How sick... I think she takes after your half of the blood basin..." Kagome whispered.  
  
He shook his head and looked up at this girl who claimed to be able to beat him, knowing that she had no idea what she was getting herself into. With a release of demonic energy that said all SesshoMaru turned and walked away, the girl who was acting only on instinct fled in the opposite direction.  
  
"I should get you back before my brother wakes up and finds you gone..." SesshoMaru said without a single thought on UrukaMaru.  
  
"Oh yeah, hurry before all hell breaks loose...." Kagome said with a sarcastic smile.  
  
SesshoMaru turned to her; he was glad that someone finally decided to be himself or herself around him, and although she had no idea what he was thinking she began to laugh.  
  
"What do you find so amusing?" SesshoMaru asked.  
  
"You... I find it so funny that you give me that same look every time I say something that your not used to..." Kagome said through tears of laughter.  
  
The human girl was on the ground she was laughing so hard, and obeying the sudden urge, SesshoMaru was laughing as well. When she recovered from her laugh attack she hugged SesshoMaru, who to say the least, was utterly confused.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Arigatou Gozaimasu... I haven't laughed in so long..." Kagome whispered before letting sleep take her.  
  
"Great..." SesshoMaru breathed, "Now the halfling will definitely kill me..."  
  
Slowly SesshoMaru lifted the sleeping woman child into his arms, she was rather light for her size, that was only the first of many things he noticed. She wore a smile on her face as she slept, she knew she was safe, though she wasn't quite that safe yet. What she didn't know was SesshoMaru's instincts telling him to kill her, out in the wild, where he had her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha...." Kagome exclaimed in her slumber.  
  
SesshoMaru eyed her and smiled slightly, she was after all adorable as she slept, and he did his best to keep her asleep as he lowered her into her bed. He looked around at the housing the monk had gotten them, it wasn't too shabby either, he decided.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Inu-Yasha demanded.  
  
The youkai sighed, he knew that eventually Inu-Yasha would discover the talk he had had with the human girl. SesshoMaru turned to face his younger brother; he was leaning on his elbow, glaring at him, with his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I suppose I should tell you... the human and I are having an affair." SesshoMaru said sarcastically.  
  
Inu-Yasha who always takes things seriously got an even deadlier glare on his face, the elder sibling only smirked, he knew that the hanyou would mistake it for the truth.  
  
"How dense are you?" SesshoMaru asked with a glare. "What?"  
  
"I was joking you fool." SesshoMaru said without emotion.  
  
SesshoMaru looked to his brother for confirmation of his comment; the hanyou bore a look of confusion, probably because the taiyoukai never joked.  
  
"Why little brother, can I not make a joke?" SesshoMaru asked.  
  
"Its not that, I just wont be able to get used to your new found sense of humor." Inu-Yasha said through gritted teeth, "Now why are you here?"  
  
"I was only returning what is yours." SesshoMaru replied truthfully, motioning towards the sleeping Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha followed his half-brothers motion to the girl's form; confusion took the less intelligent sibling once more, why would he be returning Kagome?  
  
"What did you do?" Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"I meant no harm, in that I wished no harm to come to you or your party of sidekicks. If there are to be any hurt fighting UrukaMaru it should be us." SesshoMaru replied, he hated explaining himself.  
  
"So you took her to fight that freak show? Do you have any idea how much danger you put her in?" Inu-Yasha said as calmly as possible.  
  
"Are you saying that it was my fault that she refused to leave when I told her to?"  
  
"Yes." Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome and shook her awake, she rolled over and smacked him in the face, then she sat up to apologize.  
  
"Inu-Yasha I am so sorry, I thought you were Miroku.... Forgive me?" Kagome replied frantically.  
  
"You know for once, I think that my brother was trying to protect you and that is when you refuse to listen to him?" Inu-Yasha hissed.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome looked around and her eyes landed on the taiyoukai standing in the moonlight, her eyes shot back to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"YOU PROMISED!" Kagome shouted at SesshoMaru.  
  
The taiyoukai smirked and began to walk out of the room, he though it better to leave the two alone to argue more, his action stopped as Kagome tackled the demon.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you are... oof....." SesshoMaru cried.  
  
"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL HIM ABOUT THAT!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Stop yelling and get the hell off of me." SesshoMaru replied calmly.  
  
"Fine, but tell me... why did you tell him?" Kagome said quieter. I  
  
nu-Yasha smacked his hand over his face as Kagome fought to keep the taiyoukai pinned to the floor, he heard footsteps coming down the hall.  
  
"Oh my goodness..." Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe we should return to our rooms..." Miroku said with a smile.  
  
"And just what do you mean by that?" SesshoMaru growled.  
  
"uh... never mind..." Miroku replied.  
  
"Kagome... what are you doing?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Why did you tell him?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"Because, hey watch the hair, because he asked." SesshoMaru answered loudly.  
  
Kagome climbed off the dog demon and brushed herself off before offering him her hand, he slapped it away and rose on his own. He leaned closer to her before whispering something in her ear, then he disappeared into the night.  
  
"WAIT!!" Kagome shouted after him.  
  
She disregarded her shoes and took off barefoot after the youkai, it was as if he knew she would follow, because he was sitting on a rock when she reached the clearing from before. She took a moment to regain her breath before dropping to her knees in front of him.  
  
"What did you mean by, tomorrow at dusk?" Kagome asked breathlessly.  
  
"You will come with me to search out that girl, bring only a bow and your quiver, come after the hanyou is asleep" SesshoMaru replied.  
  
The taiyoukai rose and offered her his right hand, she looked at it, and she saw a pale hand with claws that could become deadly at any second. Hesitantly she took the demon lords hand and he pulled her up into a standing position, then he turned and leapt into the trees.  
  
"He sure comes and goes fast." Kagome whispered.  
  
Kagome started back to the house where they were to stay that night, it was pitch black and gradually she began to lose her way. She knew she was lost when she passed the Sakura tree for the sixth time, she slumped to the ground in defeat, and she reached into her smaller bag for a flashlight only to find that she had forgotten it.  
  
"Follow me." A voice whispered through the tress.  
  
It was then that she saw a figure standing in front of her, she stood up to face whoever it was only to see bright red eyes. She tried to back away but the figured grabbed her wrist, she sensed his demonic aura and new exactly who it was.  
  
"Naraku!" Kagome hissed.  
  
"I have you all alone out here in the wild, SesshoMaru had his chance but did not take it, now its my turn." Naraku whispered.  
  
"What... what are you talking about?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"You are a threat to all demon kind, no self-respecting demon would let you live. Which is why I question his decision to allow your to live." Naraku replied.  
  
R&R please? anyway that was my fave to write 


	7. For the Fate of the World

CHILD OF EVIL

Chapter seven

FOR THE FATE OF THE WORLD

Kagome gave Naraku a strange look; he shook his head and looked back at her. With a smile he led her into the moonlight, it bathed him in white light, she averted her gaze so that he wouldn't notice her awe.

"I demand that you come with me." Naraku said calmly.

"And why should I listen to you?" Kagome snorted.

"Because I'll kill your Kitsune pup if you don't. Shippo I think it was called?" Naraku replied.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, he hadn't ever threatened the pup for her company before. She nodded in defeat and took his arm reluctantly, before he had told her things that she used to defeat each demon she was faced with. Of course if Inu-Yasha found out that she was consulting Naraku for battle strategies he would go over the top, he was like a monster when angered.

"What is it Naraku-sama?" Kagome asked quietly.

"You are faced with one UrukaMaru correct?" Naraku queried.

"Yes, formed from mine and SesshoMaru's blood." Kagome replied hesitantly.

"You say lord SesshoMaru's name as if you think highly of him."

"That may be because I have come to respect him, as I have you." Kagome said, "Now what about UrukaMaru?"

"She is undefeatable." Naraku said simply.

"What do you mean she is undefeatable?"

"Because she is the very essence of SesshoMaru and yourself, you both must die for her to be defeated." Naraku informed her.

"NO! I can't let SesshoMaru die!" Kagome shrieked.

"Then you must allow her to kill innocent people." Naraku stated and began to walk towards his castle.

"Naraku, there has to be another way!" Kagome exclaimed, she was on the verge of tears now.

"Try as you might she will not die." Naraku snapped.

"But... What if I..." Kagome began.

"IT WILL NOT WORK WENCH!" Naraku shouted.

Kagome froze, she had now just registered in her mind that she could not save the world and spare the taiyoukai, she didn't care if she died, but SesshoMaru could not at any cost.

"But I cannot let him die! I...I...I care too damn much to lose him!" Kagome managed to choke out, he lower lip was quivering slightly.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes, how was she ever supposed to save the people if she could not bring herself to sacrifice the demon lord. Her train of thought wandered, if it was SesshoMaru's blood that needed to be shed, she would spill it.

"I understand Naraku-sama" Kagome whispered through heavy tears.

"Don't cry, you know what you must do and there is no sadness in saving the world." Naraku whispered.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't care about the people you kill!" Kagome cried.

"True enough" Naraku replied.

"You don't understand what a sacrifice feels like Naraku!" Kagome exclaimed.

She followed him out of the forest, there on the porch of the castle stood Kagura and Kanna, her favorite shadows. It wasn't as though she liked them; it was just that they were strong. Strong enough to protect Naraku, not that he needed it, he was powerful on his own.

"Kagura" Naraku called.

The wind witch looked up to Naraku, and then dropped to one knee in a bow, Kagome surveyed her carefully. What she saw was a fear of being one with Naraku again; she needed to be free like the element she controlled.

"Come to me Kagura" Naraku ordered.

With that the wind witch lifted from the floor and flew to Naraku's side, she seemed oblivious to all but her master.

"What is it Naraku?" Kagura asked softly.

"I want you to seek out our favorite taiyoukai for me." Naraku said with a glance to Kagome.

"Yes my lord." Kagura replied and with that she transformed the feather in her hair and was off.

"What do you want with Lord SesshoMaru?" Kanna asked.

"To tell him how to beat the blood child." Naraku said as he lifted the void into his arms.

"Oh." Kanna whispered.

"NARAKU!" Kagome shouted.

He turned to look at her; she stood there with a confused yet wise look on her face.

"What is it child?" Naraku asked as he repositioned Kanna in his arms.

"I wish to tell SesshoMaru-sama" Kagome demanded.

"As you wish but he will be returning shortly with my disobedient shadow." Naraku agreed.

Kagome bowed as if to signify thanks for granting her wish, even though it was a small wish, but she did want to let the taiyoukai know what she had to do. And at least make him understand that it was the fate of the world on his blade.

She turned and kicked at the dirt, raising a particularly high cloud of dust, she began to cough as she inhaled it. She heard a laugh from behind her and turned to see Naraku watching her.

"What!" Kagome demanded.

"Look to the forest woman child." Naraku said and walked into his castle.

She turned to see Kagura emerging from the trees, SesshoMaru following close behind the wind witch, he aw Kagome and donned a look of slight confusion. Kagome cried out in happiness and ran to the taiyoukai, she threw her arms about him and brought him close, tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What is it woman?" SesshoMaru demanded.

"To defeat UrukaMaru... we must kill each other." Kagome said, her voice filled with sudden strength.

"We must die?" SesshoMaru asked stupidly.

"Gomen, but the worlds rests on our deaths." Kagome whispered.

The demon lord turned away slowly, thinking to himself about what he had to, he knew it was going to take a while for him to fully comprehend his death. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see whom it belonged to. As he suspected the hand belonged to the young miko. He sighed and turned completely around to face her, she held a dagger at her side he saw it and knew she was prepared to end his life; he however didn't feel that he could end hers.

"Are you serious about this?" SesshoMaru demanded.

Kagome nodded in response and he unsheathed Toukijin, the girl brought the dagger up to his neck and pulled across his fine skin, she was splattered with blood. As quickly as a youkai who was bleeding to death could, SesshoMaru brought Toukijin across her neck, the first thought that entered her mind was, how fast do you die after having your throat slit. It hurt like hell and on reflex Kagome grabbed at her neck, SesshoMaru however didn't, even in death he would not show weakness.

"Sessho..." Kagome whispered, she was about to ask him if it hurt but she had finished bleeding out and her heart stopped.

The youkai lord had died a single second before she did and both slumped to the ground in their own blood. Somewhere not very far off stood UrukaMaru; she was headed straight for the scent of the western lord.

"What is this?" UrukaMaru asked herself quietly.

Blood was coming from her body, there was no pain and there were no wounds, she felt cold.

"What is going on?" UrukaMaru whispered.

The girl reached the clearing to find both SesshoMaru and the miko lying in a pool of blood, it took a moment for her to realize it was their blood. They actually went through with it! Her mind screamed... THEY ARE DEAD!

Naraku peered out his window to see the blood child standing next to their two bodies, out of the corner of his eye he saw Kikyo race off into the woods. He shrugged it off thinking she had to vomit, seeing as blood doesn't have a particularly great scent.


	8. Confessions of the Miko

CHILD OF EVIL

Chapter 8

A SECOND REVIVAL

"INU-YASHA!" Kikyo shouted.

Miroku's door opened and the Halfling peered out followed by the exterminator, the kistune and the monk. Kikyo was standing out in he yard breathing heavily from running so far so fast, her face was scratched from where the branches had whipped her, she was also holding her stomach.

"What is it Lady Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"Have you seen my reincarnation today?' Kikyo asked firmly.

The group glanced at each other and their faces paled slightly before turning questioning eyes to the undead priestess.

"Well... have you?' Kikyo demanded.

"No! We thought she went home..." Shippo announced from Sango's lap.

"No. She went to Naraku." Kikyo replied hesitantly.

"HUH? What are you talking about?" Sango exclaimed.

"Well actually it seems she went with Inu-Yasha's Niisan..." Kikyo informed, disregarding that Sango was even there.

Inu-Yasha jumped up and reached for Tetsusaiga, and before Miroku could stop him he was at Kikyo's side.

"Take me to her." Inu-Yasha ordered.

"Fine." Kikyo agreed, "But you wont like what you'll see."

"I don't give a rats ass... now take me to her!"

Miroku rose and joined him; Sango reached for her Hirairkostu and ran outside as well. Shippo dashed out and leaped up onto Miroku's shoulder, Kirara followed suit so that now both Miroku's shoulders were full.

Their party decided, Kikyo led them off in the direction of Naraku's castle.

Naraku opened his door after he watched the blood child dissolve directly into blood, staining it as she went. Slowly Naraku lifted Kagome's lifeless and limp body into his arms and drew Tenseiga from the demon lord's belt.

"Live son of Inutaisho!" Naraku hissed as he slew the otherworldly messengers.

Why Naraku could control the life-giving blade was beyond him and what spurred this sudden change in his attitude was even more unbeknownst, SesshoMaru rose as quickly as he had fallen. Naraku glared and tossed the life fang to its owner before turning away with the reincarnation.

"She lives." SesshoMaru demanded.

"As you wish." Naraku replied as he turned back.

With a swish, down came Tenseiga giving life to the miko, slowly she opened her eyes and looked into Naraku' face, wondering why he was holding her.

"She's gone." Naraku said to the girl.

"Good now put me down" Kagome replied.

SesshoMaru bent down and picked up his bloody sword, he shook it once spraying Naraku and Kagome, and then he sheathed it.

"GROSS!" Kagome exclaimed as she attempted to wipe the blood off, only causing it to smear.

This scene brought allowed a smile to break SesshoMaru's usually icy air, she glared at him and wiped the blood off of her face with her shirt. Inu-Yasha came through the trees and froze, Kikyo was right; Kagome stood between his brother and Naraku.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha shouted.

Kagome looked over to where the voice was coming from; it was Inu-Yasha with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Kikyo.

"Guys... what are you doing here... with her?" Kagome exclaimed.

"I am asking the questions here, what do you think you're doing with them?" Inu-Yasha snapped.

"Doing what was right, killing UrukaMaru." Kagome replied with a glare.

"And you couldn't do that with us?" Miroku asked.

"NO I COULDN'T! Because SesshoMaru was the other half of the puzzle." Kagome answered.

"What do you mean?" Sango demanded.

"To kill the girl we had to kill ourselves, no... we had to kill each other." Kagome said with a sigh, "We had to both die so that she would die."

"So why are you alive?" Kikyo said with a smirk.

Kagome shook her head; it was impossible to try and explain it to them without them hating her forever, which was what was likely to happen.

"Because the death was completed and therefore it was useless for them to remain dead." Naraku answered for her.

"Doumo Arigatou Naraku-sama" Kagome whispered.

Although it was a whispered comment it wasn't quiet enough that Inu-Yasha didn't pick it up, he looked furious then.

"What do you mean "Thank you Lord Naraku"?" Inu-Yasha demanded.

"Forget it." Kagome growled.

"Are you saying you'd rather stay with them?" Inu-Yasha shrieked.

"AS A MATTER OF FACT I AM!" Kagome shouted.

That said Kagome turned her back on the hanyou and hugged herself; SesshoMaru and Naraku looked at each other and thought, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Now may I take this event to challenge my brother?" SesshoMaru asked, though he hardly needed to.

"I'll cover you." Naraku replied.

SesshoMaru nodded and pushed off the ground, cloaked instantly in vapors.

"Die little brother!" SesshoMaru hissed as he came out behind him.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango cried as she threw the boomerang to block the demon lord.

It only succeeded in breaking, as SesshoMaru was more forceful than the weapon could take, and the blade stopped mere centimeters before Inu-Yasha's forehead.

"Why is it that no matter how close you get to the miko you always hurt the poor girl?" SesshoMaru asked.

"HOW IS IT THAT NO MATTER HOW CLOSE I GET YOU ALWAYS SCREW IT UP SOMEHOW!" Inu-Yasha roared.

"Maybe her death is more of a gift than your attention hmm?" SesshoMaru growled.

"AND WHY WOULD YOU GIVE A HUMAN ANY SORT OF GIFT?" Inu-Yasha shouted.

Kagome turned to face the silence Inu-Yasha had caused, she knew that SesshoMaru had some explaining to do, no one spoke and no one moved. Tears glistened in her eyes, what could Inu-Yasha have meant by that, what sort of gift? Was her death really a gift?

"Why do you fight Inu-Yasha?" Kagome choked out, "Why do you fight SesshoMaru? WHY CANT YOU BOTH BE HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU HAVE?"

SesshoMaru and Inu-Yasha looked at her tear-streaked face, she had her arms wrapped around herself and was on her knees before them.

"Kagome..." Inu-Yasha said as he attempted to draw closer.

SesshoMaru blocked him and turned his head to watch the human girl, a thought struck him, was their sibling rivalry really that much of a toll on her? He made a very unlikely face of concern before going to her side himself, at Inu-Yasha's displeasure.

"Human..." SesshoMaru started.

"Why can't you two stop fighting?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Listen to me!" SesshoMaru ordered.

The demon lord brought her close to him and tilted her face up so that she was able to face him and look him straight in the eyes. Kagome looked angry, a soft look came to his eyes, which seemed to slow her bubbling fury; she was then calm and quiet.

"You don't understand my reasons, but listen as I try to tell you." SesshoMaru whispered to her.

Kagome nodded in agreement and remained as silent as she could while her thoughts raced, what he was telling her was a lie. She knew that he hated Inu-Yasha because he had the sword of destruction, his fathers name and what more, the love of his father.

"You lie to me." Kagome accused softly, "You hate him because of your father."

On instinct SesshoMaru slapped her, his anger flared, it was the way she said "your father" that drove him to hit her. The girl looked up at him with tears wetting her eyes and her cheeks, she knew perfectly well she had pissed him off, and it scared her to know how far he might go.

"Don't you ever speak of my father that way." SesshoMaru snarled.

"Well it's true, it's because of his name and his sword, all gifts bestowed not on you. I know you think that you deserve your fathers power, his sword, even his name." Kagome shot at him.

"Your words are as your aim, always true." SesshoMaru said with a downcast face.

"No, what is true is that you can't accept that your father knew you could never handle such a burden as power." Kagome laughed, "But because of that you have learned to control that power and you hate your father for wanting you to be lower than a hanyou."

SesshoMaru turned his head away, she was telling the truth and it hurt to hear it from a human, it had to be said was all that mattered.

"But for that Lord SesshoMaru I will always love you." Kagome whispered to him, "Because you have the sword of life, because you don't have the name of the InuTaisho, because you will never know the pain of his power and his defeat."

SesshoMaru turned back to her, he did not quite understand the meaning of her words, and he saw the smile on her face and longed to ask what she meant. But more confused of all was Inu-Yasha, what had she meant by his defeat? He wondered silently as Miroku and Sango looked each other in the eye wondering the same.

"The power of life is much more than the power of destruction. If you can give life than that power is more precious than that of taking it away." Kagome continued.

'"Meaning?" SesshoMaru voiced his confusion.

"Love lies in life and pain, sorrow, agony only lies in death." Kagome whispered as she drew nearer to the demon.

"I am beginning to understand this..." SesshoMaru replied.

"I love you because you can give life to those who have none, I love you because you are not your father and I loved you enough to use the Shikon on your arm." Kagome said with a smile, "To put it simply, I love you SesshoMaru."

well what do you think? 


End file.
